Secretly Saved
by FirePony16
Summary: Leo and the Charmed Ones believed Chris died from the stab wound received from Gideon and after he died, he mysteriously fades away. But could he have been secretly saved? First story on fanfiction, hope you like it. :


Summary; Leo and the Charmed Ones believed Chris died from the stab wound received from Gideon and after he died, he mysteriously fades away. But could he have been secretly saved? First story on fanfiction, hope you like it.

-I don't own Charmed; I don't even own my icon, so yeah. First story on fanfiction, really hope you like it.

Secretly Saved

The balance of good and evil, light and dark was restored to the world. Currently it was night and for the Halliwell family the day was equally good and bad. Baby Chris and Wyatt were safe and sound with the sisters and Leo. Piper was resting with Leo at her side and little Chris in her arms. Paige and Phoebe waited with Wyatt for Leo to return with news of how Piper was currently doing after surgery. Leo, Paige and Phoebe were dreading to tell Piper the events of all that happened during the day of Chris's birth. The main events of the day; Wyatt being saved from Gideon trying to kill him and future Chris sacrificing his life to protect his brother.

Yet unknown to the family, a mortally wounded 23 year old young man appeared. He was lying on his parents' bed, dying from the stab wound and unconscious from blood loss and pain.

Blood strained his shirt and he was barely breathing. Darkness and gloom hung over him. Was this death? He wondered. He knew if he was not healed soon, he would truly die this time.

Suddenly gold and white lights appeared by the bedside. They sparkled and glittered as they danced and spin in a widening twister of magic. They began to shape and form a tall figure. Then the lights died away. There stood a young man about 25. He had short wavy blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. He glanced at the dying man with concern and weariness. Quickly he put his hands close to the fatal wound and a great golden glow appeared. The deadly wound slowly began to heal.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_This is your last chance, Chris… don't waste it._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Haunted green eyes slowly opened. An unfocused figure stood slightly over him. The eyes closed again and opened. As the wound, pain, and golden glow disappeared, Chris became more aware of his surrounding. He stared warily at the blonde man beside him; he searched for any signs of tricks or illusions.

The blonde man smiled sadly and offered to help Chris sit up.

Chris just stared, and then ignored him to stand on his own. He was still weak but managed to stay standing.

"Hey. Better?" the blonde asked; his tone light. The brown-haired young man only nodded, seemingly too stubborn to say anything. The blonde sighed; he knew this was going to happen, his parents had warned him. Secretly, he considered himself luckily that Chris had not Tk-ed into a wall. Not yet anyway.

"Yeah, Wyatt. _So_ much better." He said, in a serious tone yet sarcastically as he was trying to analyze Wyatt's true intentions. The fact that Chris spoke, surprised the blonde.

Suddenly a column of gold and white lights appeared. They formed a girl, who looked like a twenty year ago carbon copy of Piper. Chris frowned at the girl as Wyatt scowled.

"What are you doing here, Mel?" he said trying to contain his anger at the long brown-haired girl. Chris stepped back cautiously. Mel smiled sadly at his action, and then turned her attention to Wyatt.

"Don't be mad at me, Wy. Mom sent me. You were not making much progress, anyways. And I saved you from being Tk-ed into the wall." She looked back at Chris, who was trying to figure out who Mel was. "He deserved it, don't worry."

Chris was confused. Who was this girl? "You okay?" she continued. He shook his head, and answered, tilting his head little.

"Who are you and what is going on?" Mel and Wyatt stared. Wyatt stepped forward and frowned. The sudden movement had caused Chris to tense up. Mel noticed it as Wyatt mentally pushed away his hurt caused by his little brother's actions.

"Man, are you serious? You don't know who she is?" Mel stepped between Chris and Wyatt.

"Don't Wyatt." She said. She looked at Chris, who regarded the two, suspiciously. She took a deep breath.

"You saved Wyatt, Chris. You saved the future and our family. I guess I was never born in the unchanged future, if you don't know who I am..." She said softy. She tail off quietly as she said the last sentence.

Chris stared. Family, he repeated silently. Then it struck him.

He examined her. He noted all the details. He paled a little and his green eyes widened. His little sister, who had died with his mom, was alive. Both his mom and his sister had been killed when he had turned 14. It had gone down hill from there; Wyatt becoming a tyrant, his aunts, uncles, cousins dying, one right after another. The world being destroyed.

He had done it. He had saved his family and his brother. He lunged forward and hugged his sister. He smiled into her brown hair. She was alive and here. Safe and sound.

"Melly," he murmured, "You're alive." He turned to face Wyatt, keeping Mel in his arms. "And you're saved." He smiled. Relief flooded him. The weight of saving his family and the world was gone. Wyatt smiled, his brother trusted him.

"Chris," Mel said, he looked down, "please let go, I can't breathe… and don't call me, Melly." The brothers laughed.

Then Chris looked out into the hall and he knew his siblings were giving him a questioning graze. His smile had faded.

"They are going to think I'm dead." As his attention went back to Wyatt, who now had a spell in his hand. Wyatt nodded sadly and held out his hand. Mel took it, and together the siblings read the spell. The brunette man silently said good-bye as gold and white lights consumed the three Halliwells. They were taking the siblings home, back to the future, to where they belonged with their parents. To a future, where things were as they should be, good.

_**Note; hi, I got a few story ideas, but I decide this one to be the first. Please review. Thank you.*FirePony16***_


End file.
